


B.U.I. (Bound Under the Influence)

by gammaray



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Mind Control, Consent, Edgeplay, Hypnotism, Light Bondage, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammaray/pseuds/gammaray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Desire, but desire. Two totally different things. Clear wasn't ready to deal with the former just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.U.I. (Bound Under the Influence)

**Author's Note:**

> awhile ago, an anon asked for clear or aoba using their voice to control their partner (consent optional), and today i received an ask requesting aoba with bondage, and hypnosis as a bonus

First he checks his pulse. 

They didn't go through with this until Clear had sat Aoba down and explained just how dangerous this kind of scene was. He had done plenty of research weeks ago, Aoba perched next to him and practically taking in every word on the websites with the dirtiest popups. Buy bondage here. Fuck for free there. 

They didn't need either. 

Clear suspects that this kinkier side of Aoba isn't really his Aoba. That's fine, as long as he's able to get Aoba to relax the way he wants him to. 

His little doll. 

The thought makes the android nervously swallow, eyebrows furrowed at the lax body of his boyfriend. Aoba had been 'put under' only a few minutes ago, coaxed to a state of relaxation thanks to Clear's expertise in the ways of his own voice. Clear swore he could see Aoba smiling while he was singing softly into his ear, but that wasn't the important part. 

_"Sign this, please!"_

_"...ha?"_

_"It's to prove that you have consented!"_

_"Clear, I signed one of these when we first began this stuff ages ago. You haven't asked for a signature since."_

_"That's because I haven't done this before. You won't be awake to tell me to stop, so this is physical proof that you agreed to everything listed."_

_"Why? In case I somehow die?"_

_"Mhmm!"_

_"You..."_

He had signed it anyway. Aoba didn't seem as nervous as he had been when he asked Clear about using his voice to control him. Aoba looked hopeful, maybe praying that Clear would accept immediately. Ah, but no. Clear rushed to the computer and stayed up for three days—the maximum his body could go without sleep if he wanted to remain on his Human setting—and slept for five more afterwards. It wasn't the first time he had exhausted himself over research that had to do with their sex life. 

Now with Aoba spread out on the bed, wrists tied together above his head with a length of rope—Aoba's idea; rope burns sounded arousing for some odd reason—Clear slumped in defeat. 

Aoba agreed... It was Aoba's idea, so why should he wake him up only to see his disappointed face? He couldn't lie, and he couldn't pretend they had done as Aoba asked. 

_"I want to wake up on the verge of orgasm, practically writhing because you've edged me so much that I can't hold on much longer."_

Aoba had a filthy mouth. 

"I'm sorry, Aoba-san," Clear sighed, removing the gloves covering his hands. His gas mask was already gone, set aside long before he had sung Aoba to sleep. It was now or never, right? "I love you. I hope you enjoy this." 

**_"Touch yourself."_**

The internet said that some clients would not be able to move, but Clear also read that they could if told to. That was the whole thing about hypnosis, right? If the person was really immersed, they could do whatever the hypnotist asked for. 

So when Aoba's hands pulled away from where they rested above his head, awkwardly coming together around his cock to stroke himself properly, Clear watched in awe. 

**_"Don't hold back your noises. I want to hear how good it feels, Aoba-san."_**

It seemed a little pointless to ask for something Aoba was bound to do whether he was unconscious or not. He was fascinated by the fact that Aoba was able to figure out that he could still move his arms enough to do such a thing. What a brilliant plan. Aoba had really thought this through. 

"Ah... Hh... Nnh..." 

Music to his ears. Clear watched his controlled boyfriend with a fond smile, reaching down to brush his fingers over the blue-haired male's nipples. He squeaked in response, eyelids relaxed over his honey eyes but body reacting all the same. Thanks to his firm strokes, Aoba was already nearing a full erection, pale chest flushed and rising with his uneven gasps. 

Aoba's lack of stamina never got old. He always got close really soon, and Clear loved that about him. He loved everything about Aoba. 

**_"Stop."_**

His body struggled to remain still, bound hands twitching where they sat atop Aoba's abdomen. Aoba's cock rested against his lower stomach, the head leaking a steady pool of precum. Clear was aware that Aoba could probably orgasm on the spot if Clear told him to, but that wasn't what Aoba wanted. He wanted to wake up needy. Desperate. Shaking. 

Clear was determined to fulfill Aoba's wish. 

**_"Start touching yourself again."_**

Even in such a lucid state, Aoba was eager to start jacking himself off once more, panting through pink, parted lips. He shuddered, head tipped back and legs squirming as his heels tried to find support over his bedsheets to no avail. Aoba moaned softly, tongue hanging out with his already growing desperation. Humans were so interesting. 

"Hh... Ah...!" Aoba tipped his head to the side, gritting his teeth together. 

**_"Faster."_**

With a soft cry, Aoba quickened the pace of his strokes, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. It was if he was already aware of what was to come next. Good boy. He was always a fast learner. 

**_"Stop."_**

Aoba let out a pathetic whine this time, hands trembling on top of his hip. His thighs shook and pressed together before relaxing once more, eyebrows furrowing a fraction. He was losing it already, body letting desire take over. 

(Not Desire, but desire. Two totally different things. Clear wasn't ready to deal with the former just yet.) 

Clear snapped his fingers three times, peering down at his writhing lover. **_"Wake up, Aoba-san."_**

"Ah!" Aoba's eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling in shock, panting erratically. His honey eyes trailed down to his raw wrists and the purpling head of his cock, jaw beginning to tremble. A single tear dripped down his cheek and into his hair, gasping for breath. "C-Clear... Please..." 

Clear knew exactly what to do, dipping down to take Aoba's cock between his lips. He sunk down, thankful for his lack of a gag reflex. Aoba's bound hands found their way into Clear's silver-white hair, whimpering. His knees kept Clear's head between his legs, cumming with a shout and no warning beforehand. 

Even after Aoba begged him to pull off, Clear peppered kisses all over his cock and thighs, nuzzling his partner's softening dick. The android smiled widely up at his dazed lover, sliding up to kissing Aoba's forehead. 

Aoba laughed breathlessly, cheeks flushed a dark red from the intensity of his orgasm. "We gotta do that again."


End file.
